User blog:Mclaus/snail
❝ Peachie, Are you made of clouds? ❞ — Snailshine to Peachfuzz when he is cuddling with her. Snailshine, previously Snailpaw and Snailkit, is a soft short-haired flame point tom with a petite build with bright blue eyes and a few dull, faint scars on his face. He always wears a necklace made from various forest materials, including jay feathers and vines that was given to him by Peachfuzz as a sign of best-friend-ship between Snailshine, Peachfuzz and Antseeker. He tends to be caring and cheerful and polite but on a deeper level, he is seen as reserved, quiet, and single-minded, often also being innocent, childish and stubborn. He inhabits ThunderClan as a Warrior. 'Appearance' Heritage: Birman(Fur) x Unknown(Fur length) Description: Snailshine has soft, silky, short-haired flame point colored fur. He has a small, petite bulid. His eyes are a shining, bright blue. Palette: : = Base : = Markings : = Eyes : = Scars Voice: TBD Scent: Snailshine smells of various berries, giving off a general sweet smell. Gait: Snailshine trots around with his head and tail high, usually also having a happy skip in his step. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Cheerful * +''' '''Caring * ±''' '''Reserved * ±''' 'Single-Minded * '− ' Childish ' * −''' '''Harsh 'Likes' *Feathers **"They were fun for throwing at Peachie!" *Kittens **"They're so small yet so adorable." *Flowers **"All of them are pretty! Well- Except the ones with thorns.." 'Dislikes' *Sap **"It looks tasty but it's way too sticky." *WindClan **"They're weak." 'Goals' *Get a mate *Have kits 'Fears' *Fail ThunderClan *Get a major injury 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-6 moons *TBD 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 6-12 moons *TBD 'Warriorhood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Too many Age Range: 12- Present moons *Snailshine befriends Peachfuzz & Daywalker *ThunderClan goes to battle against WindClan, ThunderClan wins *During the battle, he fights a WindClanner named Dom and gives him some scars *Snailshine grows closer with Peachfuzz, Peachfuzz makes friendship necklaces for him, herself, and Antseeker *Peachfuzz gives birth to four kittens, two being sillborn. Snailshine helps bury one of the kits at Peachfuzz's request *Snailshine gives Peachfuzz the nickname "Peachie" *Peachfuzz and Snailshine grow closer, Snailshine cuddles with her in the Medicine Cat Den *Snailshine bonds with Peachfuzz's kits *Peachfuzz's kits disappear, leaving Snailshine and Peachfuzz distraught *Snailshine almost strictly hangs out with Peachfuzz, growing a slight crush on her *Snailshine talks with Peachfuzz, Peachfuzz tells him she's considering going back to Twoleg Place. Snailshine objects and tell her to stay *Peachfuzz gets hit by a monster, this leaving Snailshine completely grief-stricken and over emotional *Snailshine buries Peachfuzz by himself *Peachfuzz's children, Oakpaw and Chamomilepaw confront Snailshine about burying Peachfuzz by himself. He doesn't have a true answer for them as he kinda just forgot. This snaps Snailshine to his senses and he tries to no longer show his is upset about Peachfuzz's death *Snailshine befriends Tawnyspots *ThunderClan is forced to move into tunn because of the lack of prey, water because of the insane heat *Snailshine has a strange interest with the glowing mushrooms in the tunnels but quickly grows a fear on them after Oakpaw called his name, he mistaking it as the mushrooms calling his name and witnessing Polarwinds's death; she eating mushrooms then dying *Snailshine tries to hang out with Daywalker more *Snailshine befriends Summercurl and Beeleaf *Snailshine and Summercurl go on a walk into the tunnel but soon return to the cavern camp after hearing strange noises *Snailshine notices Summercurl being affectionate to him 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Dating | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mates ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes |-|ThunderClan= :Peachfuzz/Deceased/Best-Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Peachie was great to cuddle with. Her kits were really cute. I miss her lots.." :Snailshine sighs, staring down to his paws. :Daywalker/Warrior/Good Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/85% ::"I like hanging out with Daywalker!" :Snailshine grins. :Tawnyspots/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"She's a nice fella. I don't get it when she says everyone hates her." :Snailshine smiles warmly. :Summercurl/Warrior/Good Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"Summercurl is sure nice.. hehe.." :Snailshine smiles to himself. :Beeleaf/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"She draws good bees!." :Snailshine smiles. :Antseeker/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁/25% ::"He's was Peachie's friend." :Snailshine yawns with a bored flick of his ear. '' |-|WindClan= ::"ThunderClan battled with them. They're kind of just weak." :''Snailshine shrugs nonchalantly. |-|ShadowClan= :Snailshine doesn't know of any cats from ShadowClan. |-|RiverClan= :Snailshine doesn't know of any cats from RiverClan. |-|SkyClan= :Snailshine doesn't know of any cats from SkyClan. |-|Outside the Clans= :Snailshine doesn't know of any cats from outside the clans. 'Trivia' *Snailshine originally was going to be a cat called Thicketnose *Snailshine enjoys fighting 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:ThunderClan Category:Warrior Category:Blog posts